


Your Quiet, Damn Devotion

by EverlivingGhosts



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, nazi-nurse's character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlivingGhosts/pseuds/EverlivingGhosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the concept of 'If Carlos gave Cecil a watch for their One Month Anniversary, what did Diego give to Kevin?'</p>
<p>An insight into the lengths of devotion Diego will go into for the one he loves, the one who is slowly, slowly slipping through his fingers.</p>
<p>Diego is the amazing creation of Nazi-Nurse on tumblr, please check out her amazing art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Quiet, Damn Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> So, recently I fell a little bit in love with the brilliant Nazi-Nurse's Kevin and her version of Carlos' Desert Bluffs Double, Diego, and a fic tapped at my head, as they have the habit of doing. I've been working on and off on this fic, and I just HAD to write it. I'm sorry for how sad it is, please enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> If you have any questions (or to throw a radio at my face), I'm on tumblr- http://sexybaldwin.tumblr.com/

 

 

There was a slight crunch as well polished shoes moved over the sparkling sands, the hesitant footsteps all that could be heard for miles around. Panting slightly from the heat beating down on him combined with the exertions of his swift walk, Kevin shielded his eyes from the harsh rays of the sunlight, seeking any shape in the distance that might hint at his destination, at any sign at all that he was not alone on the roiling sands. 

 

Squinting against the brightness assaulting him, he saw a motionless figure a little distance in front of him, the dark, mouthwateringly expensive suit a harsh blot on the otherwise cheerily yellow sands. The head turned at the sound of his approach, and although the features were indistinguishable at this distance Kevin could _feel_ the burning stare that was directed towards him, feel that inexorable gaze drawing him in. He moved quicker, displacing more sand in his haste, both fearing and feeling excited that slowness might mean punishment. 

 

Diego, his beautiful, sleek, dangerous Diego stood imperiously on the sands, seemingly unaffected by the extreme heat, his suit impeccably buttoned up as it always was. Kevin always felt clumsy in comparison to that graceful figure, and his breath came out in little gasps as he hurried to stand beside him, wondering nervously whether he was supposed to speak first; he knew how much Diego preferred being in control. But the handsome face was impassive as he stared down at the still gasping man, cooly assessing him with those dark, unfathomable eyes. Feeling the silence creep up on him, Kevin smiled his wide, toothy smile, his voice inflected with as much cheeriness as he could muster through his lack of breath,

 

"Hi, Diego! Hi, hi! You said you wanted to meet me? Though, I don't really understand why we had to meet in the midd-"

 

"You are late."

 

The words were said simply, but Kevin's smile faltered ever so slightly; although his voice was calm, Diego could hide a storm of emotions behind that cool, collected facade. Fearing and also occasionally enjoying that vast, unknowable temper, Kevin twisted his hands together with a nervous twitch and looked up, his face full of repentance, speaking breathlessly, 

 

"Oh, Diego, I'm sorry! I-I-I had to do a special report on those missing children, you know, because we have to ensure that they _stay_ missing, and then there was a whole lot of traffic to report on and, and-"

 

"Kevin."

 

That low voice, sharp as broken glass, cut through his desperate babble in an effortless sweep. With that single word, Kevin was silenced, the jumble of words dying in his throat as he bit his lip, hating the thought that he might have angered his dear, dear Diego. But, the dark haired man was no longer looking at him; instead he was staring out into the wastes around them, sweeping their surroundings intently as if searching for spies, for hidden onlookers. He did this for a few moments longer, Kevin slowly catching he breath as he waited for him to complete his actions, his eyes twitchily following the other man's gaze. Eventually, Diego's expression turned satisfied, and he brought his dark, inscrutable gaze once more upon the man who shrunk away from the strength of it.

 

"Now Kevin, I understand how unorthodox it is to meet in the desert, but I have a matter to discuss with you that requires a certain amount of…secrecy."

 

As his delicately spoken words faded into the heated air, Kevin's face lit up with absolute brightness as a large, toothy smile stretched upon it, just as Diego knew it would. Kevin _loved_ secrets, loved the pure mystery of them, adored being involved in any way shape or form. Diego could usually get him to do _anything_ he desired, as long as he whispered that it was a secret into a quivering Kevin's ear. He could see the broadcaster shivering now with anticipation despite the heat of the day, and he felt proud that he and he alone could elicit these emotions from his lover. 

 

But he mustn't let Kevin see his pride; that was all part of the game. He must remain calm and collected, although secretly his heart betrayed him, thumping against his chest like a trapped bird as he brought a hand to his pocket. Kevin's eyes zoned in on his deliberately slow movement, mouthing the word 'secret' with reverence, almost as if it was a prayer. Diego let his hand rest upon the pocket for a moment, fighting to keep his voice steady as anticipation flew through his veins.

 

"I've gotten you a gift, Kevin. A very, _very_ important gift."

 

 

And Kevin stared at him. Whilst Diego giving him gifts was not an uncommon event, he usually gave them without much aplomb; he gave gifts of unimaginable worth to Kevin with a casual wave of a hand, with a nonchalant sort of air that only the truly rich could afford, and that the poor could only dream about. But never before had he partaken in such secrecy, such obvious effort, and the pure mystery of it made Kevin's curiosity increase tenfold.

 

 

Heart thumping at the thought of what wondrous item Diego must be giving to him, Kevin reached out a tentative hand. He waited for the wet warmth of blood, perhaps for the usual viscera encrusted prize that citizens of Desert Bluffs traditionally exchanged to show affection, as he knew how Diego occasioned to care about propriety. However, he jerked with surprise as a cool metal pendant was pressed into his hands, the chain coiling like a comfortable serpent on his palm. He brought his eyes up to inspect it, the aged and slightly tarnished gold glittering with a mysterious air in the furiously beating rays of the sun. 

 

"You got me a… a locket?"

 

Diego was only half looking at him, one eye carefully searching his face as he kept his arms folded across his chest. He was attempting to seem aloof and uninterested in the whole thing, but his desire to see Kevin's reaction was palpable, obvious despite his affected coolness. He inspected one of the expensive rings on his fingers, his voice somewhat softer in his anticipation. 

 

"Yes, the only one left in Desert Bluffs after the Purge."

 

At his words, the locket seemed to weigh heavier in Kevin's hands as he gasped, fully realising the worth of the seemingly inconsequential object which lay so innocently in his palm. A locket had not been seen in Desert Bluffs for _years_ since the aforementioned event which all citizens tried their utmost hardest to forget about, and Kevin could only stare wondrously at the glittering metal, almost afraid that his unworthy hands were touching such a value object. 

 

A whirlwind of emotions flew through him, each clattering for prominence, and the tight metal collar which he wore around his neck flashed ominously as it attempted to control them, to ensure that he remained placid. But the emotions continued to coil within him, the pure effort of the swirling mass causing him to breathe heavily again, grasping the locket with shaking fingers as he looked up at Diego with wide, confused eyes.

 

"But, but _why_?"

 

Diego was frightening him with his quietness, with his still and poised body. Kevin was so used to the calmly controlled rage, the dangerous threat that always lingered just below the surface, the delicious unbridled anger that so often gave way to passion and cruelty. He wondered vaguely if this locket was a test, if by taking it Diego would punish him later, and the thought, while frightening, was not entirely unpleasant. But Diego's expression was almost soft as he brought his eyes up to meet the confused man stood desperately before him.

 

"It's our one month anniversary."

 

 

Something seemed to crash inside of Kevin; the realisation of what Diego had said was like a punch to the gut, the effects of which seemed to spread out through his body with dragging fingers. He could not _believe_ that he had forgotten such an important event, and the fact that Diego had gone to such an immense effort while he had offered nothing became painfully obvious; he felt choked by his inadequacy, and he held out the locket from his body, away from his unworthy self.

 

"D-diego," He managed to splutter, "My dear, _dear_ Diego, I can't accept this, I _can't-"_

 

 

"You can." Promptly, Diego reached out a strong hand and closed Kevin's smaller one securely around the locket, pushing it back towards him, "And you _will."_

 

Kevin tried to shake his head, frustrated that he could not efficiently communicate just how unworthy he was of Diego's affections, when he felt a soft finger stoke against the back of his hand. He stilled; it wasn't often that Diego treated him with a delicate touch, and he lived for those moments just as much as he desired his roughness, his experienced and occasionally cruel touch. He moved his hand upwards so it was pressing more firmly against the stroking finger, and he dared himself to look up the other man.

 

 

Those eyes, just as hollow as his own, just as devoid as anything other than that piercing blackness, searched his with deliberate carefulness. Slowly, so slowly, Diego moved his hand towards Kevin's face and he could not help but flinch in shivering anticipation of the blow, but it was a caressing finger he felt on the corner of his mouth rather than a harsh slap he had grown to expect. He stared at Diego, confused at the unusually delicate touch, his eyes wide as the finger slid past his lips and into his mouth.

 

"Bite." His face was deadly serious as he slid the finger in deeper past the lips, " _Hard_." 

 

It was irrefutably a command, and although Kevin wanted to protest at the terrible thought of scarring such beautiful fingers, he quivered before the dominating look in those eyes, knowing that he had no choice but to obey. His teeth, so very sharp, cut deeply into the soft skin, but Diego did not even flinch, even as the metallic tang of blood filled Kevin's mouth. He couldn't help it; he ran his tongue eagerly along the finger to taste the blood, but Diego extracted it smoothly, soft droplets of scarlet running down the finger and onto his wrist. 

 

With his other hand which hovered over Kevin's clasped one, Diego carefully extracted the locket from Kevin's palm, clicking it open with a deft flick of his wrist; the hollow inside of it shined dully as it was revealed in the ferocious rays of the sun. He held his finger directly over one of the opened sections and another drop of blood fell delicately from the punctured finger, seeming to fall onto the metal with deliberate slowness. Kevin gasped; the metal on which the blood had landed glowed a deep, obsidian black, and the droplet seemed to absorbed directly into the metal. Where the blood had been moments before lingered a malevolent, black glow, but Kevin was mesmerised rather than horrified, and he ached to touch it, to _feel_ the darkness caressing against his fingers. He reached out, and, with a darting movement, Diego grabbed his wrist. 

 

"Your turn."

 

And Kevin barely had time to gasp as Diego's own sharp teeth enclosed his finger, although it was not a gasp of pain, but of pleasure. He enjoyed it, the intimacy of that mouth on his own finger, at the sharp feeling of pain which ply sent a shiver down his spine, and too soon the teeth were drawn away and Diego held his finger directly above the locket. With a graceful _plink,_ another droplet of blood landed on the opposite side of the opened metal section, and Kevin was filled with an absurd feeling of pleasure as he saw that his own droplet of blood caused a deep black glow which was practically identical to Diego's. 

 

The two figures stood close together on the glittering sands, watched the glowing locket in utter mesmerisation, eyeing the glowing metal in fascination as the Blood Ritual was completed. With trembling fingers, Kevin clasped the locket with both hands, and he could _feel_ the energy pulsing through it, really _feel_ the presence that was so unmistakably Diego flowing within those hidden metal walls. It was worth more than a simple picture, it was worth more than anything he could ever have hoped to replicate. Diego saw his incredulous and ecstatic expression, and he laid his hands once again on Kevin's clasped fingers, fighting to keep his voice steady.

 

"Happy one month anniversary, Kevin."

 

The collar flashed menacingly around the broadcaster's neck as he fought to keep the tears from flowing from his eyes which were threatening to fall. He smiled at the hand upon his own, and his face contained an almost childlike joy as he proclaimed,

 

 

"Oh, _Diego_! Happy one month anniversary! Oh, _oh-_ "

 

 

The smile on Kevin's face reached almost impossible proportions, and carefully Diego prised his hands open, extricating the locket with reverent fingers. He looped the chain over Kevin's head and the locket bounced on his chest, mismatched against his blood-splattered sweater vest, but somehow looking peculiarly well suited. Kevin breathed in heavily, and the locket moved against his body; he grinned as its smooth touch. It felt so _right,_ it felt so familiar, it felt…it felt...

 

Memories, hazy and indistinct, beat at his mind, and his smile froze on his face; blurred images and half remembered words whirled and coalesced within him, and he felt quite powerless to stop them. They frightened him, and he could not make sense of them no matter how much he struggled, no matter how much he tried to clear his mins of the swirling mass. Feeling the sudden stillness of the man stood next to him, Diego looked up and spotted that familiar blankness, that searching, desperate look. He waited.

 

And, as he waited Diego saw it on his face, he knew the thought he waited for was coming, he always saw it struggling towards the surface, fighting and fighting and he hoped, how he hoped to see it emerge. Diego was _not_ one to beg, but even he could not prevent the desperate thoughts from swirling in his own mind, _just this once, please, just this once._

 

His head still a cacophony of memories and images, Kevin frowned at the locket, at that object which tapped so incessantly at his mind, and his voice was unsure as one single memory swirled into the forefront of his mind, one of Diego's hands, and the locket,

 

"How odd, it's almost as if-" 

 

But, as it inevitably did, the collar around Kevin's neck, that loathsome trap which controlled his emotions and his mind, gave a tremendous flash, fighting even the sun for prominence. It zapped him with a vicious jolt of electricity, causing Kevin to jerk away from Diego; the loss of contact made his hands feel infinitely emptier. Watching the man stumble across the sand, Diego let out his breath; he hadn't realised he was holding it. He felt his heart sink as that dull blankness resumed on Kevin's face, watching in dismay as he gave a twitch, and a placid smile once again replaced the blankness.

 

"A locket, oh, how _nifty_! I am going to wear it every day!"

 

 

At his words, Diego could not help but allow a tiny, sad smile to graze his lips. He knew how it would go; Kevin would clasp the locket protectively to himself for weeks, the tiny metal pendant beating in time with his twisted heart, the concealed blackness pulsing with each flush of blood under his skin. He would keep it on as they moved together on the bed, the coolness of it a balm on their hot and perspiring skin, the metal seeming to worship Kevin's body almost as much as Diego. The chain could be used as a binding, and with a flicker of his clever hands Diego could manipulate it to have Kevin bound on the bed, gasping, and sweet and all _his._ And, if the metal chain chafed on his neck, Diego would run his teeth along the injured skin, feeling the man writhing beneath him, unable and unwilling to stop him.

 

And then he would forget.

 

One day, the locket would be gone; abandoned in the desert, or left absentmindedly in the radio station for anyone to find, or perhaps lost on the streets of their little town. No matter where it ended up, Diego would find it, the black, pulsing glow of the lost locket containing their combined blood drawing him to each of its hidden locations. He would clasp his shaking hands around the chain as he took in the hated fact that yet again, despite all of his efforts, Kevin had forgotten. It was futile, it was pointless, but Diego did it again and again, the locket getting more and more tarnished, more and more twisted in his hands, the scars on his fingers never fading although Kevin did not seem to notice; the ritual of giving the gift had become unstoppable, a drug to him, and despite the futile repetition he clung on to the hope that one day, one day Kevin would remember. 

  

And so he stood there on the sand as Kevin flung himself upon him, grasping that waist firmly as Kevin dotted his face with rough kisses, waiting for a few moments at their tickling touch until he pressed their mouths together, feeling Kevin's lips hot and delicious against his own. He knew how it would go, knew that in their private and temporary haven in the middle of the desert he would soon feel the beating of the sun against his bare skin, would feel that soft and beautiful body hot and flushed against his own until they sat side by side, that loving head fitting so snugly against his shoulder.

 

And, despite his fearsome reputation, despite his adversity to that petty emotion they called affection, Diego always allowed the hug, always allowed that blank eyed man to bury his face into his chest. Each time he fought the desire to tell him, to bring that struggling thought fully to the forefront of his mind, knowing that if he did then the consequences would be too catastrophic to handle; Kevin would be taken away, he would be re-educated and perhaps all memories of Diego would be erased, and he would have to start from the very beginning. He would not do it. 

 

And so, feeling those excited arms around him, he closed his eyes, and allowed himself to live in the fickle, cruel present. He could never, ever bring himself to tell Kevin that he had been celebrating their one month anniversary for the last four years.


End file.
